


The Princess and the Pea

by Bittodeath



Series: Crossovers [2]
Category: The Princess and the Pea - All Media Types, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princess and the Pea with Genos, Saitama and Sonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Pea

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash. I am trash. And I've got absolutely no regrets.

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, lived a prince who was kind, courageous and strong. His name was Saitama. He lived with his mother, the Queen Sonic, and was desperate: he wanted a fiancée who would be a real princess, but his quest seemed doomed to failure. Sonic had arranged meetings with countless princesses, but every time, the prince refused them if they didn’t pass the test to prove they were real princesses.

One stormy night, as Saitama was preparing another quest to find the princess he searched, someone knocked at the door.

“Who can it be, at such an hour?” Sonic asked.

The doors were opened and a young, beautiful man entered. He was soaking wet and shivering from the cold, and asking for a place to stay for the night.

“Of course”, Sonic said. “Can you please tell us who you are?”  
“I go by the name of Genos, and I am a princess.”

Sonic smiled, and prepared a room for him. Just like he had done with other princesses to see if they were real princesses, he piled twenty mattresses and twenty quilts of eider feathers, putting a pea under them. Saitama and the Queen bid goodnight to the mysterious princess, and went to bed as well.

One the following morning, they all gathered for breakfast. Sonic asked the princess how is night had been, and to his surprise, he heard Genos say:

“Oh, it was atrocious, there was something hard under my mattress and I couldn’t sleep of the night, it hurt my back too much. My skin is all bruised.”

This is how they knew he was a real princess, for only a princess could have such delicate skin. Saitama, who had finally found the princess he had been searching for, asked him to marry him and Genos agreed. They lived happily ever after.


End file.
